There is known a control device for vehicle that uses a predetermined shifting model, which determines control operation amounts for achieving shifting target values, to control shifting of an automatic transmission which includes a plurality of engagement devices that transmit rotation and torque between an input shaft receiving power from a driving force source and an output shaft transmitting the power to drive wheels, and executes shifting switching between engaging and releasing the engagement devices, and the control device executes the shifting using the shifting model with a constraint condition being introduced in a gear train motion equation if an engagement-maintained engagement device, an engaged state of which is maintained before and after the shifting, is included. Also, Patent Document 1 discloses an art where, when shifting between gear positions that is executed by releasing two engagement devices and engaging two engagement devices is performed, the shifting is executed by using the shifting model and executing a first shifting between a pre-shifting gear position and an intermediate gear position, and a second shifting between the intermediate gear position and a post-shifting gear position, via the intermediate gear position such that each of the first shifting and the second shifting is executed by releasing one engagement device and engaging one engagement device.
[PATENT DOCUMENT 1] JP-2014-137137A